


The Beginnings of Delilah Thompson

by AJbooks29



Series: Delilah Thompson of Time and Space [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Delilah Thompson, Gen, Minor Character Death, minor swears
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-22 01:09:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17653142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJbooks29/pseuds/AJbooks29
Summary: This story chronicles the first years of Delilah Thompson.





	The Beginnings of Delilah Thompson

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there. This is going to be my first story on Archive of your Own. I have wrote stories before but I have heard that this site has better organizational options. This is gonna be a original at first but it's actually going to be the first in a series. The second will be a doctor who story along with the following books. So enjoy the first.

I am Delilah Thompson. I've travelled to places you would only have dreamed of. You don't know who I am though, do you. Well, you're about to find out.

My story begins in London in the year 1950. That was when I was born.

It's time for you to learn exactly who I am, and you will be amazed.


End file.
